Darkness
by nerdycartooncharacter
Summary: Twilight is sent to search for the missing princess while she meets some new pony on the way.


Darkness. It surrounded it her like a thick sheet. Her bright amber eyes scanned the area trying to deceiver anything in the darkness. Even in this dim light her eyes still managed t glow a dim orange. Her brain trying madly to find shapes in the darkness. Her eyes began to forces as light began to slowly glimmer, and the darkness began to morph into trees. She was in a forest. This was all very familiar. Well not the forest but this dream was familiar. As she walked she began to search her memory for the last time she had this dream but to no Advil. She peered into the cloudy sky as the thick clouds parted.

Then she was ripped out of her thoughts by a loud commanding voice, "STOP" her head whipped around to find the source. What she saw, two bright piercing eyes staring at her, no through her. A constant sound of clopping hoofs became louder the closer the dark mare came. It was Princess Luna running full speed at her. And she was coming at an alarming speed.

The Philly turned tail running though the thick forest as more of it came into view. The moon casted a soft white glow on the area, it would had been beautiful in different circumstances. Yes this was a dream but that did not make the fear any less terrifying. She looked behind her to she if she was still being followed. In a brief moment she wondered the possibility of tripping, only to get hoof caught in a branch. Before tripping she saw a brief glimpse of Luna. Only to wake up when she should have hit the ground.

"Sister you must awake eminently" Luna said as she burst though the door of princess Celestia's bedroom. Normally more etiquette was evolved with everything Luna did but this was far from normal. "What is it?" Celestia said expecting the worst. "I found her" Luna said trying desperately to regain her composer. Celestia thought for a moment trying to think of who "her" could possible be. It didn't take her long

"You don't, it couldn't possibly be, No. Are you sure?" Celestia said.

"I'm positive," stated Luna with a serious tone.

"How can be so sure?" Celestia said trying to get the fact before getting to excited. "Every dream is unique " Luna paused as she gather her thoughts trying to find the best way to explain. "And this was the dream form the night. I've haven't seen a dream like this since then".

"Did you see what she looked like?" Celestia said.

"No when I tried to get a closer look she ran and then woke up before I could a good look at her."

Celestia sighed wishing for a different answer

"But I did she her eyes they were a vibrant gold" Luna said trying to help in any way she could. She knew this was very important.

"If your sure than I will call a royal meeting at once." Picking an up a paper and quill Celestia sent the letters in a flash.

Spike awoke from the nicest dream (through for him every dream was nice) to the familiar feeling of a oncoming letter from most likely the princess. He opened his eyes to see a scroll waiting patently in front of him. He sighed not wanting to get up. Spike begrudgingly walked up the stairs to give Twilight the letter "what's the princess doing sending letters at this time of night anyway" Spike mumbled trying to find his way to twilights room. He liked the castle but finding his way around was a hassle epically in the dark.

"Twilight you gotta letter from the princess" Twilight mumbled something. "Twilight get up," Spike said shaking Twilight.

She opened her violet eyes "Spike? What are doing up it's late".

"Do you think I want to be up at this time" Spike said "you got a letter from the princess".

Twilight looked down at the scroll "thank you Spike" she said to her small companion. She opened the elegant scroll.

"What's the princess want?" Spike asked.

"She wants my presences eminently".

"but it's three in the morning" spike said just in case twilight had not understood that.

"Come on spike we can't disobey the princess, you can sleep on the train."

"Thank you Twilight for coming as soon as you got the letter." Celestia said to her faithful student. It was early in the day the sun had only just been raised. "Of course but I do not understand why you called me so urgently couldn't this had waited until morning?" the princess of friendship asked.

"Because the search I'm about to send you on is very time sensitive." Princess Celestia explained.

"Search what am I searching for?" twilight asked.

"Not what but who you are looking for. Twilight you are to be searching for Princess Eclipse. Long ago there were two princesses one that ruled the day and the other ruled the…".

"The night I know princess that was you and Luna" Twilight interrupted.

Celestia looked down at her student "Yes I suppose you do know that but allow me to finish"

"Long ago there were two princesses one that ruled the day and the other that ruled the night. And together they kept the balance and harmony. But the two ponies were very different some thing had to keep the balance between the two of them. Who kept the balance between the two was a third pony, my youngest sister. Princess Eclipse." the look of what could have been washed down Celestia's face.

"But why haven't I heard of her" Twilight asked reviewing every history book she ever read. "She was kidnapped before her christening, by some pony who meant to start war between me and my sister." Celestia stopped her eyes watering " Some how they knew her destiny and took her as a filly, and got the war they wanted." "Her disappearance is what caused the first rift the relationship with my sister." "Luna and I searched all off Equestria looking for Eclipse but all we found more and more ponies who needed our help before we knew it Luna and I ended up ruling the kingdom only with out her."

"Why am I only learning about this now?" Twilight asked.

"Because Luna and I gave up hope of finding her along time ago". Celestia answered softly.

"How do you know she's even alive."

"Through her dreams" Luna said flying into the room now that her watch over the night was over. "Every one dreams in his or her own unique way. Their dreams can be similar but never the same, and I saw her dream the very same one she had the night she was taken." "There is no way any pony could have the same dream". "Twilight we need you to find her. Why me, why couldn't you or Luna find her"

"Because your the princess of friendship, there is no way of knowing her state of mind after being kidnapped for so long. No way of knowing how she has been treated these past thousand years. we need you to be her friend someone she can trust."

Twilight swallowed hard reviewing what she had just been told by Luna and Celestia "Where do I start looking"


End file.
